cuando nada sale como tú lo deseas
by fhiser y monchito1327
Summary: Phineas ha vuelto a Danville, después de estar en el extranjero como estudiante de intercambio, decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos a Isabella cuando llega se lleva la sorpresa de su vida Isabella y Ferb ahora son novios podrá Flynn olvidarse de Isabella o luchara por conquistarla.
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores les he traído un nuevo fic. Como parte de mi primer aniversario, aquí en fanfiction. Espero que les guste ya que es algo que nunca he escrito y de seguro se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

**Antes que nada disclaimer: El universo Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, sino Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, solo se ocupan sus personajes, para entretener al público único y conocedor.**

Bueno ahora que corra el fic. Llamado.

**Cuando nada sale como tú lo deseas.**

Nos encontramos en un avión proveniente de Alemania, que se dirigía hacia Danville, en el avión venia Phineas Flynn, un chico de 16 años regresaba a su ciudad natal después de estar en un tiempo como estudiante de intercambio en Berlín, el joven Flynn estaba emocionado por fin estaría de regreso a su natal Danville, volvería ver a su familia y amigos, pero aún estaba más emocionado ya que vería a su mejor amiga Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas estaba profundamente enamorado de Isabella, pero nunca le dijo sobre sus sentimientos hacia la chica de origen mexicano, pero en cuanto llegaría a Danville.

Phineas no dudaría en pedirle a Isabella que fuera su novia, el piloto del avión les pidió a los pasajeros que se abrocharan sus cinturones, ya que muy pronto aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Danville, el joven Flynn abrocho su cinturón mientras observaba un anillo que compro en Berlín, para hacerle la propuesta a Isabella, él estaba esperanzado en que Isabella aceptaría inclusive le pedio consejos a su hermano Ferb de cómo tratar de conquistar a la chica de tus sueños.

Por fin el avión aterrizo, todos bajaron y pasaron a la zona de aduanas, aunque fue un poco tardado Phineas paso sin problemas, tomo un taxi a fuera del aeropuerto, ya quería a darles la sorpresa a todos sobre su regreso, estaba emocionado sobre la cara que pondrían que estaría de regreso, en el transcurso podía ver como su ciudad natal seguía como siempre, nada había cambiado, seguía emocionado ya que estaba a una cuantas cuadras de su hogar, quería llegar y planear algún proyecto como siempre lo hacía con su hermano a Ferb, divertiste como lo hacían en sus vacaciones de verano.

El taxi hizo su parada en la casa de Phineas, el pelirrojo le pago al chofer y bajo del taxi, algo que le sorprendió es que escucho música en su hogar, quizá tenían una fiesta o quizá descubrieron de que el venia de Alemania, tomo su maleta y se dirigió hacia el patio trasero, abrió la puerta lo que vio, le destrozo su corazón, ya que Ferb e Isabella se estaban besando y todos sus amigos familiares les aplaudían, al parecer la pareja acaba de formalizar su noviazgo, Phineas estaba a punto de llorar pero en cuanto Ferb e Isabella, lo vieron el pelirrojo simplemente fingió una gran sonrisa, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, tanto linda su madre, como Candace su hermana, se acercaron, al pelirrojo le dieron la bienvenida y Linda dijo.

―**hijo mío, que alegría que hayas vuelto, pero por que no nos avisaste, hubiéramos ido por ti―** a lo que el pelirrojo dijo **―bueno mamá, quería darles una sorpresa―** aunque en sus pensamientos, el joven Flynn decía **―pero el que se llevó una sorpresa, fui yo―** Candace abrazo a su hermano y le dijo **―pues créeme hermanito, todos nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, que alegría que estés de vuelta hermanito, ven vamos a festejar el noviazgo de Ferb con Isabella y tu regreso a casa―** al pelirrojo escuchar lo que dijo Candace, mas le destrozaba el corazón y dijo **―perdónenme, pero yo estoy muy cansado, fue un largo viaje y si no les molesta, yo quiero descansar―**

Nadie se opuso a las palabras de Phineas y le dejaron paso libre, hacia la casa pero antes el pelirrojo se acercó hacia Isabella y Ferb, los miro fijamente, a Isabella la abrazo y la felicito por su noviazgo, pero Isabella pudo notar en los ojos de Phineas, una gran tristeza, eso le incomodo mucho a la pelinegra, después de eso Phineas abrazo a Ferb y lo felicito, pero la mirada de Phineas, hacia se hermano denotaban enojo, Ferb lo supo de inmediato y le regalo una sonrisa sínica, Phineas dejo a todos y se dirigió a su habitación, sus amigos pudieron notar, que eso no era cansancio sino tristeza, una vez en su habitación Phineas saco el anillo y guardo en uno de sus cajones especiales, ya que estos tenían una seguridad extrema que nadie podía abrirlos, ni siquiera Ferb y dijo.

―**que tonto fui al creer en las palabras de Ferb, sobre todo que idiota fui, al creer que Isabella me haría, caso no cabe duda este mes que restan de clases, va hacer un infierno, para mí, lo bueno que después de la graduación, me iré a Tokio―** el pelirrojo saco la ropa de sus maletas y la acomodo en sus cajones, las lágrimas de Phineas no paraban de salir, de vez, en vez, ponía su mirada hacia la fiesta, y veía la pareja de enamorados como bailaban y sonreían, Phineas sentía un gran odio en su corazón así que mejor se acostó y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Fin del primer capítulo y bien que tal les pareció este cap. Sorprendidos un fic. Distinto a lo que he escrito bueno ahora viene una gran pregunta y quiero su opinión que chica les gustaría para Phineas hay 3 opciones.

**Opción A: Vanessa**

**Opción B: Gretchen **

**Opción C: OC personaje ficticio de este loco escritor.**

Bueno aquí están las opciones espero sus reviews con sus opiniones y bueno yo me despido gracias por leer y nos vemos a la próxima se despide como siempre su amigo y camarada.

Fhiserprice paz fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente de fanfiction **fhiserprice, **ha vuelto después de su misteriosa desaparición, y reportándose junto con mi socio **Monchito1327.** Y bueno que pensaron, que me había olvidado de este fic. Pues no aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que espero y lo disfruten, así que corra esta fic.

**Capítulo 2: de regreso a la escuela.**

**Pov. Phineas.**

El despertador sonaba, ese maldito sonido, acaso no podía dormir otros 5 minutos, trate de apagarlo tras unos intentos fallidos, pude hacerlo, abrí mis ojos lo primero que pude ver, es ese techo azul cielo con nubes, siempre dando ese aire de libertad, de que cada día es mejor, me quede observando ese techo por unos segundos, sin pensar en nada hasta que mi mente, mi maldita mente, jugándome una gran y maldita broma me hace recordar lo de Isabella y Ferb, una pequeña lagrima comienza salir de mi ojo derecho recorriendo mi mejilla, me la limpio, me levanto y me ducho, es raro no está Ferb tengo que hablar con él, tengo que encararlo pero aun no es el momento, antes tengo que investigar que ocurrió cuando estuve en Alemania.

**Fin del pov.**

Phineas salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse, algo sencillo, unos jeans, una playera de manga larga, con rayas anaranjado y blanco, una vez que se vistió se apresuró en bajar, ya se le hacía tarde para llegar a la escuela, su primer día de clases en Danville, cuando el joven pelirrojo bajo, el desayuno ya estaba listo se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, Linda se sentó junto a Phineas y dijo **―ya estás listo para tu primer día de escuela, hijo―** a lo que Phineas contesto **―claro mama ya estoy listo, por cierto, y Ferb―** a lo que linda volvió a contestar.

**―****él ya se fue, entra más temprano a la universidad y de paso llevo a Isabella a la escuela―** a Phineas le entristeció escuchar eso, pero algo no andaba bien y dijo **―y en que se fueron, mama―** a lo que linda contesto **―en el auto que le regalaste, hijo―** Phineas abrió los ojos como plato y dijo para no preocupar a su mama.

**―****cielos, y yo que quería llevármelo a la escuela, de todos modos gracias, mama ya me voy―** así que Phineas término, lo más rápido posible de su desayuno, y se dirigió al garaje y efectivamente el auto de Phineas no estaba y en sus pensamientos dijo **―Ferb, hijo de… tomaste mi auto y nunca te lo regale, que rayos te está pasando, primero mi chica y ahora mi Mustang shelby GT 500 del 67, esto no se va a quedar así Ferb, me la vas a pagar―**

Phineas salió del garaje y corrió hacia la parada del autobús, donde se encontró con Buford, Baljeet Django e Irving y Phineas dijo **―hola chicos, ya listos para la escuela―** Buford dijo **―no la verdad odio la escuela, lo bueno que tengo practica de futbol―** a lo que Baljeet dijo **―yo sí, estoy listo ya quiero aprender, aunque ya quisiera estar en la universidad igual, que Ferb―** Phineas tuvo un arranque de ira tomo a Baljeet de sus ropas y dijo **―no vuelvas a mencionar a Ferb―**

Buford tomo a Phineas y lo separo de Baljeet y Phineas dijo **―lo siento amigo, no era mi intención―** Django tomo a Phineas del hombro y dijo **―es difícil por lo que estás pasando, no es fácil para ti, que Isabella y Ferb, sean novios, pero tienes seguir adelante―** a lo que Phineas contesto **―y ustedes saben, cómo Isabella y Ferb, se volvieron novios―** los chicos agacharon sus cabezas y tristemente dijeron en unísono **―sí, sabemos todo―** a lo que Phineas contesto **―y bien, porque no me cuentan―** a lo que Irving contesto **―no podemos amigo, necesitas que estemos todos, para contarte este historia―** Phineas desconcertado dijo **―como que a todos―** a lo que Buford dijo **―si amigo necesitamos que estén también las chicas, para que te podamos contar lo que paso de hecho Ferb, igual no ha sido el mismo últimamente y de paso nos aclares, algunos asuntos―** Phineas estaba confundió, pero quería saber, la historia a si que dijo **―bueno entonces a la hora de receso, quiero que me cuenten que fue, lo que paso―** a lo que Baljeet dijo **―eso es imposible Phineas, lo que te vamos a contar va requerir de mucho tiempo, ten paciencia, pronto te lo vamos a contar todo― **

Phineas ya resignado, no le quedo de otra más que esperar que sus amigos le contaran lo que había pasado, entre Isabella y Ferb en ese mismo instante, llego el autobús escolar todos comenzaron a subir pero Buford, le impidió a Phineas que subiera y el bravucón dijo **―por cierto amigo, ya no hay lugar para ti, en este autobús espera el siguiente, tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida, por parte mía―** el bravucón empujo a Phineas y las puertas del bus se cerraron de golpe, Phineas podía ver como el camión se retiraba, lo que le parecía curioso, es que todos los que estaban arriba eran hombres, no había ninguna presencia femenina en el dichoso camión escolar.

De inmediato volvió a pasar otro bus, Phineas se subió y se sorprendió el bus estaba lleno de chicas, todas féminas, al ver al pelirrojo, soltaron un gran fuerte grito chillón, tan chillón que falto poco para que reventaran los cristales del mismo autobús, y todas las chicas se le aventaron a Phineas, tratando de agarrarlo mientras, gritaban ―**siéntate, en mi lugar― **y otras chicas decían** ―no, en mi lugar― **y otras lo agarraban, decían** ―Phineas es mío, déjenlo en paz**― Phineas parecía como muñeco de trapo de un lugar, para otro, sin poder defenderse, hasta una chica de lentes lo tomo del brazo y con una gran fuerza lo jalo hasta la parte de atrás del autobús, pudiendo a si poder respirar un poco y el pelirrojo dijo **―vaya estas chicas están locas, gracias por rescatarme―** a lo que la chica contesto **―de nada, Phineas―**

Phineas volteo a ver quién era su salvadora y una gran sonrisa se le dibujo a ver quién se trataba era sin más ni menos que Gretchen, el pelirrojo abrazo a la chica y dijo **―es un gusto verte Gretchen, y dime como estas―** a lo que chica de lentes, dijo **―me encuentro bien Phineas, pero la pregunta es cómo te encuentras tu, me imagino que ha sido difícil de digerir, toda esta situación sobre Isabella y Ferb―** Phineas soltó un gran suspiro y dijo **―si es difícil de digerir Gret, y espero que pronto encuentre una respuesta a todo, esto sobre todo amiga, una explicación de Ferb porque cambio tanto―** Gretchen se desconcertó ante las palabras del pelirrojo y pudo notar algo, que no andaba bien, y le pregunto.

**―****solo dime una cosa Phineas, realmente quieres a Isabella―** el pelirrojo se le dibujo una sonrisa a medias y dijo **―la amo Gret, la amo como no te imaginas inclusive, le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia cuando yo regresara de Alemania, le compre un anillo y tenía todo planeado y con que me encuentro, que Ferb conquisto a mi amada Isabella y me frustra no poder hacer nada, por recuperarla―** a lo que Gretchen contesto **―sabes por un tiempo me gustaba Ferb e inclusive aun me gusta un poco, quizá podemos idear un plan para que recuperes tu a Isabella y yo a Ferb―** Phineas sorprendido, e intrigado dijo **―así y, como Gret―** a lo que la chica de lentes, dijo** ―pues que tú y yo seamos novios― **

a Phineas se le dibujo una sonrisa sarcástica, y dijo **―sabes es un buen plan, pero no funcionara eres linda Gret y te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero quiero hacer esto solo―** a Gret un poco triste dijo **―bueno al menos no tenía nada que perder, cuando quieras salir conmigo llámame, podemos divertirnos mucho, Phineas―** en ese instante el autobús llego a la escuela Gret, le dio su número a Phineas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del autobús, Phineas se tocó su mejilla y ante una sonrisa, dijo para sí mismo **―mujeres no se puede vivir con ellas, y sin ellas―**

Phineas bajo del autobús y entro a la escuela, al recorrer los pasillos de las mismas, le traían buenos recuerdos, Phineas entro al salón de clases y decidió sentarse en la parte de atrás, para no ser molestado, fue el primero en llegar, así poco a poco iban llegando sus demás compañeros de clases, entre ellos destacaban, Django, Baljeet, Buford, Gretchen, Ginger y la más importante Isabella, las chicas se sentaron enfrente y Baljeet y Django en medio, Buford en la parte de atrás junto con Phineas, a lo que Buford dijo **―dime triangulo, te gusto la bienvenida, que te di―** Phineas dijo **―casi salía muerto de ahí, de no ser por Gretchen, creo que me hubieran tenido que recoger en pedacitos―**

Buford soltó una gran carcajada, algo que le molesto un poco a Phineas, y dijo **―cuál es la risa, Buford a mí no me produce risa, sabes mi vida corría peligro―** a lo que Buford dijo **―por eso mismo amigo, me parece gracioso que te haya pasado eso, eres muy popular con las chicas―** el pelirrojo se sonrojo y dijo **―todas, menos Isabella― **en ese instante Phineas se volvió a deprimir, solo observando a Isabella que se encontraba a lo lejos.

Mientras tanto con Isabella y Gretchen, las chicas platicaban animadamente sobre su rutina que practicarían después de clases, pero Gretchen, le pregunto algo a Isabella **―Isabella, ya has hablado con Phineas―** a lo que la pelinegra contesto **―no tengo nada de qué hablar, con ese traidor y no entiendo por qué todos le siguen hablando, después de lo que dijo, durante su viaje en Alemania―** a lo que Gretchen dijo **―no sabes con certeza, si lo que dijo era cierto, todo lo dijo Ferb y no sabemos si lo que dijo es cierto, tan solo mira, Buford habla con Phineas como no pasara nada, no crees que aquí pasa raro―**

a lo que Izzy dijo **― por favor Gret a Buford no le interesa las palabras de nadie, él le habla a cualquiera y aparte dudas de las palabras de Ferb, él nunca nos mentiría tan solo, mira Phineas fingiendo que sigue siendo el mismo de antes, como lo odio, maldito Phineas― **Gretchen se quedó pensativa, para ella nada tenía sentido, de alguna forma le gano la curiosidad, que es lo que está pasando, en ese instante entro el profesor, haciendo que todos se dejaran de hacer sus otras actividades y dando los buenos días, todos prestaron atención a las palabras del profesor y dijo el mismo.

**―****buenos días alumnos, hoy vamos jugar un juego, como saben su examen empieza ahora, así que dejen sus cosas y pasaran, de dos en dos al pizarrón, van a hacer una ecuación, si la resuelven correctamente tendrán una D asegurado, pero aquí empieza lo divertido, dependerá de su procedimiento entre más corta sea el procedimiento, será mayor su calificación, por cierto habrá unas trampas, el que las sepa utilizar, podrá tener una calificación igual o mayor a su competidor, así que comience el juego― **

Cada uno de los alumnos temerosos pasaron, el mismo profesor decía quiénes serían las parejas a competir, algunas parejas obtenían resolvían bien las ecuaciones, pero los procedimientos eran muy largos, así que lo que obtenían era una D, así pasaron hasta que les tocó el turno a Buford y a Baljeet, ambos se pusieron, al pizarrón el profesor puso la ecuación y ambos comenzaron a resolverla, para el hindú era muy fácil, ya que el álgebra era su pasión en dos minutos término, para Buford termino diez segundos después y el profesor dijo.

**―****Baljeet tienes una A, Buford tienes una A+―** todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, ya que le bravucón no es precisamente un genio, pero todos se preguntaban cómo le hizo, para obtener dicha calificación a lo que profesor dijo **―Buford lo felicito, supo aplicar bien la trampa―** a lo que Baljeet dijo **―cual trampa―** a lo que Django dijo **―amigo, Buford te copio―** a lo que el hindú dijo **―pero no es justo, eso es trampa― **en ese instante dijo el profesor** ―exacto, les dije que si aplicaban la trampa tendrían, puntos extras― **todo el mundo hizo la tradicional facepalm, como signo de que no pensaron en eso el profesor dijo **―bien ahora los últimos, Phineas Flynn e Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, al pizarrón― **

en ese instante comenzaron los murmullos, Phineas e Isabella pasaron al frente, cada uno tomo un marcador y mientras el profesor escribía la ecuación, ellos se miraron por primera vez a los ojos, Isabella le lanzaba a Phineas una mirada de odio, rencor e indiferencia, mientras Phineas la miraba con dulzura, inocencia y ternura, haciendo que todas las chicas del salón, se desmayan al instante, una vez que el profesor escribió la ecuación, Isabella de inmediato comenzó a resolverla, sin embargo Phineas solo se quedó parado contemplando a Isabella.

el pelirrojo abrumado ante la determinación y el esfuerzo, que hacia la pelinegra por resolver dicha ecuación, Phineas estaba a punto de rendirse y dejar que Isabella le ganara, pero recordó algo que no se permitiría perder, aun si la que se tratara fuera el amor de su vida, cuando Isabella termino todos quedaron boquiabiertos, la pelinegra sonrió, pensó que le había ganado a Phineas, ya que el pelirrojo ya se encontraba sentado en su pupitre, escribiendo una nota pero para su sorpresa, Phineas había terminado de resolver la ecuación y no solo eso fue el que menos pasos utilizo para resolverlo.

El profesor con la boca abierta, no encontraba lógica para lo que había hecho Phineas, pero lo hizo así que dijo **―Isabella Garcia-Shapiro tienes usted una A+, Phineas Flynn tiene usted una A++++―** todos quedaron atónitos, por la calificación de Phineas, la campana había sonado y todos salieron a su siguiente clase, menos Phineas que se acercó al profesor y le entrego una nota a lo que el pelirrojo, le dijo **―profesor, usted me puede ayudar con esto―** el maestro al leer la nota, se quedó sorprendido y dijo **―estas seguro de esto Flynn, serias la segunda persona que pide semejante cosa, y la primera fallo en todo―** a lo que Phineas contesto **―si profesor, estoy seguro donde el fallo, yo triunfare, por eso hice mi viaje a Alemania―** a lo que profesor volvió a contestar **―me parece bien, yo voy hacer la convocatoria, por lo mientras deberías entregar las notas a los demás maestros―**

Buford, Baljeet y Django notaron que Phineas se encontraba con el profesor, así que trataron de escuchar lo que decían, pero fueron interrumpidas por Ginger y Gretchen, que les preguntaron **―chicos, que están haciendo―** a lo que Buford **―shhhh, no hagan ruido queremos escuchar de que están hablando Phineas y el profesor de matemáticas―** todos trataron de parar oído y escuchar, pero no pudieron, para su desgracia Phineas ya había terminado de hablar con su profesor, y se dirigía a la puerta y cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta, todos cayeron ante los pies de Phineas, el pelirrojo de inmediato supo lo que hacían sus amigos, lo estaban espiando.

Pero para no levantar sospechas, puso su cara de inocencia y dijo **―vaya chicos, me esperaron para siguiente clase, pero no seria mejor que me esperaran parados, en lugar de estar sentados―** los chicos se levantaron y se miraron unos a otros y Baljeet dijo **―lo sentimos, amigo no queríamos dejarte, solo verdad chicos―** todos sonrieron de forma nerviosa, para que Phineas no sospechara de que lo estaban espiando, Phineas solo una sonrisa y dijo **―está bien amigos, vamos a la otra clase que se hace tarde―** todos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase y como en la primera clase Phineas, sacaba notas altas que dejaban a todos perplejos e inclusive entre sus compañeros decían, que era más inteligente que Baljeet o del gran Ferb Fletcher, y al término de cada clase Phineas le entregaba una nota a sus maestros, estos leían la nota y se quedaban asombrados y después de una pequeña charla Phineas se retiraba del lugar.

Sus amigos se morían de la curiosidad de que se trataban dichas notas, hasta que llegó la hora de receso, las chicas se juntaron con Isabella, en una mesa a comer su almuerzo, mientras los chicos en otra, Phineas entro al comedor escolar y los chicos le hacían señas de que los acompañaran a almorzar, pero el pelirrojo solo se limitó a comprar un poco de comida y salir de ahí, los chicos se miraron unos a otros un poco preocupados y estaban por seguir a Phineas.

pero sonó la bocina, donde el director hace sus anuncios pidiendo que el consejo estudiantil, se presentara al salón de juntas de igual forma se le pidió lo mismo a los capitanes de cada club de la escuela, los chicos tanto con las chicas y otro puñado de alumnos de inmediato salieron del comedor escolar.

Hacia la sala de juntas de la escuela, por su parte Phineas podía observar como todos corrían a la sala de juntas y tras unos minutos la bocina, volvió a sonar diciendo **―Phineas Flynn, se le solicita en la sala de juntas―** el pelirrojo, solo soltó un gran suspiro y dijo **―bien, ya es hora―** el pelirrojo con mucha calma se encamino hacia la sala de juntas, hasta que llego a la puerta, solo quedo observando por unos segundo dicha puerta, y así mismo dijo **―bien, es hora de sellar mi destino―** entonces Phineas abrió la puerta y entro a la sala de juntas, donde todo el mundo lo observaba.

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno he aquí este episodio, vaya que capitulo tan mas largo y ni siquiera hemos llegado, al final del día hasta donde pensé que terminaría ahora, admiro y respeto más a los escritores que escriben drama sí que es un poco complicado.

Bueno como quedaron los resultados de mi encuesta, la pregunta era, a quien querían ver de pareja de Phineas.

**Opción a: Vanessa = 5**

**Opción b: Gretchen = 1**

**Opción c: oc de este loco escritor = 3**

**Opción d: Isabella? = 1**

Bueno Vanessa es la campeona absoluta de esta encuesta, me sorprendió ver que alguien quería ver Phinbella, pero bueno voy a tratar a dar a gusto a todos, pero esta historia ya está sellada como phinessa, así que pronto saldrá esta chica a dar un giro a esta historia. Saben pensaba seguir con el drama de esta historia, pero mejor he decidido darle lo que mejor se escribir y es la acción, así que esto se tornara medio raro, pero espero que les guste. Y gracias a siguientes personas que me dejaron sus reviews.

**Feellikeaplat: comadre gracias, siempre apoyándome, espero leer nuevos capítulos pronto de tus historias..**

**Oceanic heart: amiga espero ser la diferencia con esta historia, en fanfiction gracias saludos.**

**Usuario865: gracias siempre me has animado a seguir con las historias saludos.**

**Loco: bueno no se trata de Phinbella, pero espero poder darte gusto gracias por tu review saludos.**

**Mariokinomoto88: hermano gracias por apoyarme en todo, por personas como tu seguimos en fanfiction. Subiendo fics saludos.**

**Tris prior: entiendo tu frustración tratare de mejorar que el fic. sea de mejor calidad, solo una observación, soy un escritor que escribe acción, aventura y ciencia ficción, el drama y el romance, casi no me gustan, por eso que es que estoy haciendo este fic. Para saber si puedo escribir sobre estos géneros y Para darle un poco de variedad a lo que escribo. **

**Solo te digo, es el primer capítulo. y los párrafos, diálogos y la descripción de los personajes, son al ritmo del escritor. y eso te lo puede decir cualquier escritor experimentado, por eso es capítulo 1, por que después se escriben más capítulos donde se va desarrollando la historia y descripción de los personajes sentimientos etc. **

**y por ultimo si he leído libros, sé que a veces, por como escribo, se ve que estoy todo ignorante, pero si he leído una gran variedad de libros y la mayoría son de acción, ciencia ficción, aventura. Que puedo decir, es lo que me gusta. Espero no haberte hecho enojar, no lo hice con esa intención, pero si así lo tomaste, pues me disculpo, solo es una observación gracias por tu review y voy a tomar en cuenta tus consejos saludos.**

** .uzu: gracias por tu review y bueno por ahora, yo seguiré aquí en Phineas y Ferb pero con mi nuevo socio, pronto ya estaremos en otras secciones saludos.**

**Guest: bueno gracias tu review me sirvió de mucho, espero que sigas leyendo esta historia saludos.**

**Blanca: gracias espero poder hacer un buen fic. Poniendo lo que me pides gracias.**

A cada uno de ellos gracias.

Bueno amigos amigas del fandom. Lamento mi ausencia y de ante mano les ofresco una gran, gran, gran, sincera disculpa. Pero como se los ha explicado mi socio **Monchito1327 **por cuestiones de trabajo no he podido subir nuevos caps. De mis historias y hasta ahorita he podido porque me recetaron unas buenas vacaciones forzadas pero aun así el trabajo me sigue persiguiendo.

En fin bueno me da gusto ver que hay sangre nueva en esta sección de Phineas y Ferb con nuevas historias, pero por otra parte, no fui el único que desapareció por mucho tiempo, otros camaradas escritores no han subido cap. de sus historias espero que con este cap. anime a uno que otro a subir un capitulo.

y por favor, sé que tengo en parte culpa y lo voy a remediar, pero no hay que dejar, caer esta sección ya que es muy buena, sobre todo los nuevos episodios, que han salido que son muy interesante y hay mucha tela que cortar, para hacer muchos fics nuevos.

**Fhiser: Bueno Monchito está aquí conmigo, por favor denle una buena bienvenida a esta nuevo escritor, ya que viene a dar lo mejor el escribirá algunos fics. Junto conmigo, también ya podre poner portadas en los fics, ya que este chico sabe dibujar muy bien. ―Hay algo que les quieras decir a los fans viejo.**

**Monchito: bueno tengo una duda con algunos fics. Que quiero escribir, pero no sé qué hacer. Bueno, para empezar hare, una adaptación de la saga de rápidos y furiosos, pero no sé si empezar por la primera entrega o desde la cuarta entrega.**

**Fhiser: buena pregunta bueno, fans que opinan que les gustaría ver. Bueno de mi parte vamos a crear el primer crossover de Phineas y Ferb y hora de aventura será un fic. Interesante.**

**Monchito: bueno y por ultimo Fhiser y yo estamos investigando, para un fic. Especial de Halloween que les erizara los cabellos o al menos les parecerá interesante.**

Buenos amigos esos son los proyectos a seguir de ante mano seguiré, con esta historia y con una promesa con sabor amnesia, espero pronto volver a subir nuevos capítulos saludos, y se despiden como siempre lo hacen sus camaradas y amigos.

Fhiser y Monchito. Paz fuera.


End file.
